


Sexting Thread

by dirtygsanchez



Series: Pyramid-Scheme [13]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexting, Skull Fucking, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: Evil Rick is drunk and needy, his boyfriend Bill Cipher is in a meeting. The pair engage in some sexting which leads to a fevered encounter in the bedroom at Bill's cabin.





	Sexting Thread

[Text from Rick] Can I coMe over, I need

[Text from Ricky] Fuckig phone, I want need you# to 

[Text from Ricky] You..

=======================================

Bill reached into his pocket, fishing out his phone as it vibrated against his thigh. Fucking budget meetings were always so damn boring, but unfortunately mandatory. At least it was all good news.F The demon’s brow quirked up at the line of texts, a smirk growing on his face.  _Oh boy._  

[ Text from Billy ] I’m in a meeting right now, Ricky. 

[ Text from Billy ] Are you drunk? Holy shit kid it’s not even noon. And a pear… You’re gettin’ closer. 

He paused, biting his lip and sending one last text.

[ Text from Billy ] …How much do you need me? Tell me.

May as well make this meeting a little more  _interesting._

===========================================

Reading over the messages he’d sent Bill, he finally noticed the vast array of grammatical errors…smooth Rick… _smooth_. As Bill’s texts appeared on his phone in quick succession, he slipped his hand out of his pants and grasped the device to hold it steady already finding his intoxication so great that he had to re-read them several times…a fucking meeting, a meeting?

Reading Bill’s final words, an inebriated smile crested at corners of his lips, that fucking  _tease_. 

[Text from Ricky] I’ve seen you drunkk at brekfast so.

 [Text from Ricky] You kno how much you fckin filthy triang..tease you know exaactly what I want. ,4 I need to feeel some, you, I’,m fuckin…

He looked down at the gibberish he’d sent and forcefully slapped himself across the face in an attempt at reaching some greater level of sobriety.  _Okay, a little better._

[Text from Ricky] Fuck okau, I need you, fuck sake, I really….it…I just want it now don’t fucikin make me.. I can’t wait, it won’t wait. 

===========================================

Bill had to bite back a laugh.  _Filthy triangle tease._ It wasn’t like he could deny it. Of all the states Rick was ever in, drunk and needy would forever remain his favorite. He glanced up, only to see that his employee’s attentions were still firmly fixed on his manager’s presentation, and quickly responded.

[ Text from Billy ] Mmmm well you’re gonna have to be a little patient today. Daddy’s a busy man. You know this.

[ Text from Billy ] But if you really impress me, you might get me to wrap my plans up a little early.

[ Text from Billy ] I want you to describe every single thought about me going through that filthy fucked up head of yours. Give me all of the details of what you want me to do to you.

[ Text from Billy ] You never know. I might meet all of your requests later ;)

A dark,  _barely audible_  little chuckle escaped his lips, setting his phone face-down on his thigh.

===========================================

Daddy….God dammit, he was already flustered enough without this damn taunting… _Daddy’s taunting_ …nope….no…no…no.. _.fuck_.

Nearly throwing the phone across the room in self-disgust, he shifted to pick it up off the floor, nearly falling off the bed in the process. He smiled as a new message arrived; so that was what Cipher was after, the dirty bastard. Admittedly the thought of Bill stuck in a meeting with an obvious and achingly hard erection forced a laugh from the old man as he drunkenly fell back against his pillows. 

Requests? Oh he had a few, but asking outright had never come easy for him, although right now, in this state he was willing to ignore his growing sense of indignity in favour of the promise of eventual satisfaction. God he didn’t just want fucked, he wanted  _fucked up_. Typing with all the concentration he could muster he tried the phrase it.

[Text from Ricky] I want you to hit me so hard I can taste blood in my mouth and see the bruises forming on your fists. Send me down to the floor to meet with my own pool of sweat and bile, I want to feel your spit in my mouth and see my blood on your lips. I want you to kiss me and tell me it’s for my own good as you force me to strip. I want your boot on my throat when I take too long to do it. I want your hands wrapped too tightly around my throat when you buckle me over and your knee pressing so hard between my thighs they ache and burn. I want you to burn me. 

He read over the text several times, intending to avoid any mistakes this time around. Well, he did ask him to be  _specific_. 

====================================

Bill’s eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the message from the screen. All this talk of blood and sweat and boots on throats, his boyfriend was practically edging him.  _Fuck_  this was lewd, the fact that he was in the middle of work and reading this filth only made it even  _better._ The demon shifted in his seat, hiding his rather obvious erection best he could. At least everyone was still occupied.  _For now._ Jesus, at this rate he was going to have to excuse himself. But toying with Rick like this was worth the frustration and wait.  

And then the demon got an idea. A terrible, wonderful,  _awful_  idea. Perhaps he couldn’t get to Rick right away… But there was no use in wasting time. He could at  _least_  have his boyfriend prep himself.

[ Text from Billy ] Fuck you’re such a greedy little bottom you know that? I can smell your desperation from here. You probably already have your hands down your pants, don’t you? I bet you do. I know you so fucking well.

[ Text from Billy ] Tell you what, Daddy’s feeling generous, so while I’m stuck in this meeting I’ll entertain you until I can get to you. But you have to do EVERYTHING I say. I know what you’re thinking about, being bloody and bruised and cumming while you ride my thick cock. You gotta earn that.

[ Text from Billy ] Go to the cabin. Mine. Get to my bedroom and take off your pants.

[ Text from Billy ] Send me a picture once you’ve done it. I want proof that you’re being a good boy for me.

======================================

Rick did indeed have his hand down his pants, shifting it out to slip back and forth across his slim stomach, he smiled at the messages. He should have known, of course the demon would want pictures… _Christ._

[Text from Ricky] You know me better than most, I was about the jack one out in your honour thinking about the first night you fucked me at the cabin. Fuck you were brutal, I can still feel that tear when you brush against it, I like the painful reminder. 

 _Bloody….bruised…cumming….._ As he re-read the words he slipped his hand back down his pants deciding it could be put to better use there. Fuck, he was so _hard_ and sobering up was only making him _harder._  Shifting off the bed before he became too aroused, he pulled on his underwear using the waistband to hold his dick flat to his stomach and save it from slapping around his thighs as he walked.  Grabbing a portal gun he shot open a void and stepped into Bill’s cabin. Reaching the bedroom and wrapping a blanket around him he slipped his underwear down and kicked it off before sliding onto Bill’s bed. As he slid under the covers, he laughed at his own quick obedience; _pathetic._ Slipping his hand over his cock, he coaxed it to grow solidly in his palm, the sensation causing all sense of shame to quickly ebb away. 

Remembering a shot he’d once seen of Burt Reynolds in the early 80′s, he slipped out of the covers, lit one of Bill’s cigarettes and positioned the timer on his mobile. 

Grinning, he blinked at the flash then sent the [picture. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmedia.vocativ.com%2Fphotos%2F2015%2F01%2FBurt-Reynolds-Auction-0013628659498.jpg&t=YWUwMTZkMjAyNmQ4NDU2MmYzZDlhYTk2MGVkZDg1ZWY1ZDRlYzNmNyxIc3BhZEFINw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159915395127%2Fbill-rick-evilgsanchez-daddygod-dammit&m=1)

[Text from Ricky] Yes Sir. 

=======================================

[ Text from Billy ] I’m glad you still feel it. I want you to still feel every mark I left on the night I reclaimed you as mine. That tear is a reminder of who you belong to. I’m gonna make sure it never fucking heals.

It was a few moments before he heard back, leaving the demon to tap his fingers and glancing between the presentation in front of him and the silenced phone in his lap. Golden eyes flickered to the clock. Twenty more minutes of this fucking torture… Twenty more minutes and he could have needy, barely sober, and hopefully flustered Rick  _all_  to himself.

When the screen lit up again, his attention immediately snapped back to his phone. The image he saw -Rick wearing nothing but a cheeky smile with a cigarette hanging from his lips- caused the demon to bite his lip yet  _another_ time in a failed attempt to hold back his laughter. A snort escaped from him, calling for unwanted attention from his employees.

“ _Is something wrong boss?”_

“What? Oh, no nothing’s wrong. Sorry Laurie just… Ignore me. Personal matters.”

She nodded, giving the demon a smile and turning back to the rest of the group to continue the meeting discussion, all the meanwhile Cipher was only half listening to the chatter,  _if at all._ Fuck he was so hard it  _hurt._

[ Text from Billy ] HA! Mmmm you’re having fun with this, aren’t you? Of course you are, you dirty boy. You’ll do anything to please your Daddy.

[ Text from Billy ] I want you to reach into my top bedside drawer. There’s some lube and a black box with a little gold bow. I was gonna give it to you next month but… Oh hell. It’s an early anniversary gift. And an excuse to give you a double-stuffing tonight.

[ Text from Billy ] You should be able to fit it just fine, it should feel just like me.

[ Text from Billy ] More pictures once you start playing with it, sexy.

======================================

 _Reclaimed_ ….the word caused a rush of blood to the old man’s alcohol addled head.  _God_ , he just wanted him here, he had a feeling the demon was going to make him to debase himself well before that time. The worst thing of all, he  _wanted_ him to. 

[Text from Ricky] Anything and everything, always.

Reading the text he moved to the bedside drawer flashing a distrustful look at the box inside. Double-stuffing…. _Christ_ , it had been a few years since he’d done that and while his guts ached and twisted at the thought of being so full, so  _used,_ he felt another rush of blood, but this time not just to the head. 

‘It should fit just like me.’ 

He chuckled to himself as he held the thick solid length up to the light, it was a pretty good likeness he had to admit. Slapping it against his thigh he grinned,  _fuck_ he was drunk. What the hell was he supposed to do with this thing, take pictures with it? 

He held his head in his hands and let out a long, loud frustrated groan,  _Jesus Christ_ , of _course_ that was what he was expected to do. Scarlet stained his cheeks as he slipped his hand under Bill’s pillow to retrieve a tube of lube he’d hidden there. Spurting it all over the head of the toy he slipped a hand over it, coating it thickly before slipping the same hand down to tug wetly on his unrelenting erection, which, despite his mortification and much to his visible annoyance seemed to look practically buoyant.

On his knees, still on top the mattress, his phone in one hand, the toy in the other, he looked back and forth between the two, then, before allowing himself to give it any further thought, moved to position the hard latex length under him. _Fuck,_  was he really going to do this; allow the adorable prick to have this much control when he wasn’t even in the God Damn room? His chest flushed further as he realised, yes, that was exactly what he was going to do; _needed_ to do. Be instructed, be debased, be  _owned._  

Sliding down onto it, he hissed air through his teeth, glared at the camera, took a picture and pressed send, before he’d had the chance to change his mind. 

[Text from Ricky] Fits just like you too, but wouldn’t you rather be inside me, ripping into me, endlessly, violently impaling me?

=======================================

The screen on Cipher’s phone lit up to reveal what he considered the single most  _delectable_  sight he had ever seen. This side of Rick was nothing short of utter beauty, and Bill could entertain himself for  _hours_  this way- seeing how far the other would go for him, where the limit would be drawn. Admittedly, he still hadn’t found that limit. Rick was always so deliciously eager to please him, something this man did not do with everyone and a fact the demon held in  _very_ high regard.

The thick latex length buried in his lover’s ass, his flushed cheeks, the look of absolute  _shame_  on his face,  _fuck_  it was all so goddamn lewd. Bill felt his cock pulse to life, creating an impressive tent in his trousers. A warm palm snaked across his bulge, palming his erection and cupping his balls in a failed effort to hide his arousal. He decided to make the most of it, glancing around the room before snapping a picture of the constricted outline of his girth from underneath the table, sending it without haste.

[ Text from Billy ] Look at what you’ve done, you naughty boy. Distracting Daddy while he’s at work… Tsk tsk.

Eyes darted to the clock on the wall.  _Fifteen more minutes._

[ Text from Billy ] I’ll be there sooner than you think, sweetie. And the minute I do, I’m going to press your face into the mattress with my foot and give that tight pink little asshole of yours a brand new tear. I know how much you love bleeding for me.

Embarrassing Rick, privately, was one of his favorite pasttimes. But just pictures wasn’t enough, no. He could debase Rick more,  _force him_  to both show  _and_ express the demon’s ownership of him.

[ Text from Billy ] Send me a little video. I want to see my bad boy riding it, just how I’m going to make you ride me until you cum all over the both of us.

[ Text from Billy ] Don’t forget to say my name. Daddy wants to hear you calling for him.

======================================

Reading Bill’s texts only caused the blush assaulting the old man’s cheeks to spread down his throat and blotch across his chest, not only because of their content and the images they supplied but because he unconsciously found he was fucking himself harder with the toy as he read them. The fucking asshole demon knew exactly what he was doing, of course he did, he had _always_ known how to turn Rick’s shame into something even more sordid so that his hesitation and self-hatred converted into degraded self-denying groans and desperate abashed orgasms. Those moments where he could barely bring himself to look in the demon’s eyes, those were the ones he knew Bill particularly enjoyed and they always left him feeling used and abused and he  _liked_ it, liked it far more than he’d ever dare to admit out loud. 

Thrusting in so deep he nearly dropped the phone, he grabbed a fistful of Bill’s sheets with an open mouthed silent gasp as a flush of anger flared up; recording this really was a step beyond what he had been prepared to do. Exposure was nothing new, he’d been caught fucking on camera a number of times, but  _always_  in control, always in a position of power, always fucking someone  _else_ up. Daddy…there it was again, fucking Christ, _no_ , the fucked-up moniker had frequently assaulted his mind but had never passed his lips, it stayed buried just below the surface like so many things the old man repressed. 

Shifting onto his back he gripped the phone with one hand and the dildo with the other….no, not like this, legs in the air, splayed like this, he wasn’t some fucking needy spread little bitch. Gritting his teeth he rolled onto his front then settled onto his hands and knees, the position was equally as submissive but it didn’t fill him with the same helpless sensation. Slowly slipping the thick dick inside him he worked it in an out with vigour, smiling as the slick sound of it filled the room. As soon as he slipped his finger over the record icon it felt even filthier and his dick twitched in response under him coating Bill’s sheets in translucent drips of his pre-cum. 

Easing himself onto his side he sent the video, huffing out a frustrated breath as he did so. 

[Text from Ricky] God I hate you sometimes.

[Text from Ricky] Tell me I’m good. 

===================================

The meeting was beginning to wrap up at last, and Bill was struggling to continue hiding the obvious bulge in his pants. It was perhaps the one downfall of being so well-endowed. Assuring that his phone volume was on silent, he opened the video message with haste, entranced by what he saw. 

The camera angle provided the  _perfect_ view- Rick on his knees, flushed cheeks lifted by a filthy little smile, the thick faux cock pumping in and out of his ass, God and the thin strands of pre-cum collecting in a small, gleaming puddle on his sheets. His mind was wandering to an image of the other fucked full and exhausted, his own tattooed fingers wrapping tight around Rick’s neck and shoving his face into the sheets, forcing him to lap up his own mess. Yes.  _That_ would need to happen.

[ Text from Billy ] Your hate is how I know I’m loved. You’re such a good boy, the absolute best kind. My filthy, dirty, obedient, good fucking boy.

[ Text from Billy ] I can’t wait to get home to you, grab you by the hips and drag you to the edge of the bed, fuck the life out of you with your legs spread and all. 

He glanced up at the clock.  _Five minutes._ Christ this stupid meeting couldn’t be over soon enough. Reaching into his pocket, the demon pulled out a small remote hanging from his keys with only four buttons, four  _settings:_ on/off, low, medium and high. Bill had to fight to hide the smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he began to type again.

[ Text from Billy ] Now, get on your knees and sit down directly on the toy, make sure it’s all the way inside you and spread your thighs for me. I want another recording, a full two minutes at least of just your cock throbbing and dripping. Don’t ride the dildo, keep your hands off of it and don’t touch yourself either. And no matter what happens, you can’t cum until I’m home and I say that you can.

[ Text from Billy ] Trust me, I’ve got a surprise for you. You’ll love it. ;)

Just as he pressed the  _low_  button on the tiny remote control, the toy in Rick’s ass began to vibrate. 

=======================================

Obedient?  _Fuck_ , he was working himself into an absolute state, wasn’t he, on command no less, but it was too late to go back, too late to stop, he’d gone too far now and the shame which had stained his cheeks as he’d worked the toy inside him for Bill’s viewing pleasure had taken hold and was now almost as addictive as the sensation of that hard latex teasing his prostrate in slow deep strokes.

Reading Bill’s text, reading that the demon wanted to come back to the cabin and sate him, was, Evil Rick assumed, Bill’s last message. Glancing at the toy still firmly lodged inside him, hanging between his legs now, he considered whether to remove it and have a cold shower. To cum now would be to anger the demon, Bill could always tell and seemed insistent that Rick hold it back for him when they were together so the demon was responsible for triggering any release.

As his phone buzzed signalling the arrival of another message, he huffed out an aroused breath and unlocked the device. Jesus Christ, what? Just sit on it, don’t move…don’t touch yourself, what kind of long distance torture was this, he was already partially ready to blow. How did Bill expect him to hold out without the demon’s breath hot on his neck and strong hands forcing him down, forcing him to last _, expecting_  it.  The command not to climax had already been anticipated but if he continued to play with this damn thing and film himself doing so, he wasn’t going to last ten minutes. He hated it, resented it, the very obedience the demon was complimenting, that hate however, the slight subjugation was addictive, God he was so fucking frustrated, with himself, with Bill….with the toy he’d just slid so deep his entire body was shuddering in response.

Setting up his phone he pressed record just moments before the large dildo began to vibrate inside him, pushed in this deep and totally anticipated, the feeling caused his arms to momentarily buckle sending him forward onto his haunches. Sure, it obscured the demon’s view of the toy shaking inside him, but it provided a close up of his desperate expression, which, much to his annoyance he realised the demon would probably enjoy more.

Quickly the pulsing sensation coaxed him to rise back up and grind against the hard length, determined not to touch himself, he clutched his own throat instead as he watched his cock twitch sticky translucent lengths all over the bedsheets. Two minutes….he glanced at the video timer….it had been one… _fuck._  He looked down at his cock, red with arousal and empurpled at the end,  _Christ_  he needed to cum. Desperate to finish, to stop his impending climax, he sent the video before any message. He needed to catch his breath and think before he could consider writing anything. Did Bill want him to keep this thing in until he returned, impossible, five more minutes and he was quite convinced he was going to blow all over the bed and probably the walls.

[Text from Ricky] Love it….you sick fuck, come home, I can’t take this. I won’t.

He would, he would do whatever the demon asked and hate himself for it later.

======================================

Bill opened the video message promptly, twirling the small remote in his hands and eyes fixed on the recording. Eliciting Rick’s desperation to  _any_ degree was also the demon’s favorite past time- making him  _beg,_ making him  _plead,_ and Cipher’s ability to do so when he wasn’t in the same room, or even the same  _dimension,_ was proof of just how weak the scientist’s resolve was against him. The fact alone stroked Bill’s already enormous ego. He watched,  _intently,_  taking a deep breath to compose himself and golden gaze flickering between the screen and the clock, between watching Evil Rick grind down on the toy and counting the seconds to his freedom.

Bill grinned as the last message popped up. His boyfriend was surely in  _some state_  if he was attempting to make demands of the demon.

[ Text from Billy ] Look at those hips work… God damn you’re pretty. I love it when you call me a sick fuck, that’s how I know you’re ready for me.

[ Text from Billy ] Oh you’ll wait, tough guy. You always do.

_Thirty seconds… Fifteen… Ten… Five… Four…_

_“I think that concludes the budget meeting. Anything to add, boss?”_

Cipher snapped out of the graphic fantasies of his mind’s eye to look at Andy, offering his employee a coy smile as he hurriedly rose out of his seat and withdrew his portal gun. “Nah, I think we’re done here. See you kids tomorrow, I gotta get home and take care of something.  _It’s urgent_.”

The opening of a portal bathed the demon’s master bedroom in bright yellow light, and as soon as Bill stepped through he snapped his fingers. Strands of coarse rope erupted from underneath the bed, wrapping around Rick’s wrists and ankles and yanking tight, causing the man to collapse face down on the bed. “ _Oh honey_ ,” he greeted in a sadistic sing-song voice. “ _I’m home!_ ” 

He was helpless now, Cipher had made sure of that,  _wholly_ at the demon’s mercy. Bill stood tall at the edge of the bed behind him, admiring the sight- his cock leaking a small pool of pre-cum onto black silk sheets, the vibrating toy still buried deep in his ass, legs and arms spread wide leaving him vulnerable,  _wanting, **waiting**  _as he shook from the threat of his impending climax.

“ _Mmmmm._ Don’t you cum just yet, I wanna get a  _good_  look at ya.” His gentle, melodic tone was entirely purposeful. The demon was intent on making it clear that he was enjoying the other’s struggle, the way he writhed in his binds and rubbed against the smooth fabric underneath him, so  _desperate_ for release. Tattooed fingers reached for Rick’s balls as Bill lazily dragged his manicured fingertips along the delicate flesh, across his taint and up to his rear. He grabbed a handful of one cheek, pulling the mound aside to gain a better view of his boyfriend’s puckered entrance, blushing bright pink, leaking lube and  _contracting_ around the humming toy.

“You did such a  _nice job_  of prepping yourself for me.  **Good boy.”** The demon fished inside his front pocket, finding the vibrator’s remote control at last and cranking the power up even  _higher._ The once faint buzzing grew in volume in perfect sync with Cipher’s grin, a self-satisfied little chuckle escaping his lips as he held the latex cock by its base. He pulled it out ever so slightly, only to push it back in yet again, repeating the  _agonizingly_  slow thrust and grazing Rick’s prostate with every slide. He paid careful attention to the lewd, wet sounds that the constant motion produced, which in turn gave Bill  _an idea._

“Look at that, a little lube and you stretch so well…  _Makes me think there might be room for one more.”_

=====================================

As he was enveloped by a bright yellow light, Rick turned. Before he had even caught sight of the demon, thick rope had appeared from under the bed like hungry swaying tentacles and had strapped him down to the bed…face down.  _“Motherfucking…”_  his voice was muffled by the bed sheets, struggling he attempted to stretch the fibres now tightly wrapped around his limbs while turning his head to the side to catch breath. Realising he was strapped down tightly,  _securely_ , he relented, aware that continuing his struggle would only amuse the demon further and equally as important tire him out and leave him weak. The toy of course continued to vibrate but now at a much shallower depth. Duel emotions blazed within him, outrage at his extended humiliation and the need for it to continue. More than anything the need to be _fucked_ , to take the toy out and feel Bill inside him instead was the most urgent compulsion. Bill’s presence alone, the sensation of him standing at the foot of the bed, only made that need worse. Arching up his hips, the small amount that the ropes would allow, Rick pushed into the mattress, his slick cock sliding across the sheet, grinding, thrusting, desperate for some much needed friction, desperate to finally be touched.

As the demon’s warm hands reached between his shivering legs to inspect him, Rick released a slow breath, attempting to keep his composure as the demon eased the hard latex length back into him more fully. He’d already pushed himself to the edge and was convinced he was now one foot over the precipice, the other barely treading ground.

“ _Bill…”_  the word was huffed out, solitary and with desperation, like a swear word and yet also like a prayer.

‘ Good Boy. ‘

Upon hearing the familiar term of endearment, always condescending, always belittling, always _arousing_ ; the old man’s eyebrows knotted into a frown, one that was instantly replaced with a look of shock as Bill used the remote to force the toy up to its highest limit of vibration, at a speed which caused Evil Rick’s balls to instantly ache and visibly tighten.

The old man could do nothing but focus on repressing his need to splatter his seed all over Bill’s bed as the demon worked the solid mass in and out of him, edging him, grazing his prostate, studying him, listening to his thoughts, knowing exactly where to send it, time and time again.

 _“Bill…”_  The same word but this time said with more urgency, that urgency followed by an equally fevered outburst.  _“Ahhh…fucking…Christ….”_  the words were a rare bluster for Rick, given his need to maintain control, physically, verbally, even when being fucked and seemed to encourage the demon to suggest he needed more.

One more?

 _“What the_ ….” He could barely speak. “ _I’m going to….I’ve been at this for….”_  It was no use trying to form a coherent counterargument, the sensation of the tip of his cock, heated, reaching boiling point beneath him and dripping wet and translucent all over the sheets was pulling focus; he feared he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 _“I…”_  His skin blushed red as he fully realised what he was about the say; about to  _admit_.

 _“I-I don’t think I can hold it this time if you...I…_ ” The effort to speak was simply too much and instead of finishing the sentence he chose to bury his face into the sheets, utterly unable to look Bill in the eye.

=======================================

Bill heard the broken pleas spilling from Rick’s mouth with every other breath, every other  _gasp_ as he visibly fought to tighten his muscles and keep himself from reaching orgasm. And the demon only  _smiled,_ looking on calmly as the other squirmed between his motions, between arching his back to present himself and pushing his hips forward, burying his leaking cock into Cipher’s silk sheets. The repetitive motion continued against his struggle, the demon sustaining a steady pace of slow intrusions and diving directly,  _relentlessly_  into his boyfriend’s prostate with each deliberate thrust of the vibrating latex. A pleased little snicker escaped Bill’s lips as he tilted his head, completely captivated by the rhythmic drips of precum leaking from the other’s tip, how they fell into a  _perfect tempo_  with the pulsing assaults to his insides. Evil Rick was a shaking, shivering,  **blushing**  mess below him. He intended to keep him that way.

“ _Mmmmm…”_ Rick was huffing Bill’s name from his lips like a desperate prayer,  _begging_  for his release. All of these explanations, these  _apologies_ that he simply couldn’t hold it any longer. But the demon was neither furious nor disappointed. No, he had something  **different**  in mind for this afternoon. He was feeling generous, dare he say even  _far_   _too_   _generous_. Cipher reached for the drawer of the bedside table, unveiling yet another faux cock of equal size. He slapped the fresh latex playfully against Rick’s ass, lips curling into a  _sick_  grin. 

Still fully clothed, the demon inched his way onto the bed, pressing down upon his lover and leaving a trail of kisses in his wake as he crawled forward; from the base of Rick’s spine, along the smooth curve of his back and reaching the nape of his neck at last. Despite the blatant urge to  _bite,_ to  _mark him_  as he so often did, Cipher refrained. Because he knew…  ** _he knew_**  that the sure way to utterly destroy his boyfriend’s resolve was to punctuate every onslaught of cruelty and order with an act of tenderness. In moments such as these, Rick had always been fully unable to brace himself against them. Bill hummed against the other’s warm, crimson-flushed skin, pressing his lips to his body every time Rick uttered a noise,  _a single word._ It was punishment and encouragement all in one. 

The demon’s form melted seamlessly into the contours of Evil Rick’s body,  _consuming him_ with both his size and his heat as Bill growled into his ear. Tonight was not a night for self-restraint, he had tested those limits plenty. But what he still had yet to see was just how much his partner could let go- how  _loud_  he could be, how many  _times_  he could release. And so, he whispered a command which he was  **certain** Rick did not expect to hear. 

“ _Then don’t hold it.”_

He turned to face the other, pressing another kiss to his temple with a sordid smile, his voice low,  _sultry._ “I don’t want you to hold it… I want you to let it go, everywhere,  _as many times as you can._ And once you’ve reached your limit, once you’re sure you just can’t muster the strength to cum again and you  _beg_  me to stop, I’m gonna keep pushing you Ricky. I’ll push you until you run  _dry,_ until you’re so full of my cock and seed you won’t  _believe_  how much you could stretch _.”_

The hand still clinging to the new vibrator slowly reached around to Evil Rick’s rear, the tip  _barely_  touching the edge of his entrance as Bill’s thumb flicked its switch to the highest setting. Gradually,  _deliberately,_ the blunt head of the toy was pushed in alongside the other, expanding the tight ring of pink muscle even  _further._

**“ _Just let it go, Ricky.”_**

=====================================

Tender kisses only worsened the ordeal and made Rick shake with the effort required to hold it in, to hold back.  _“Don’t…fuck…”_  The words were blustered as a warning but with an unmistakable pleading quality. Each time he groaned, growled, moaned, the demon was kissing him as if he wasn’t the one responsible for working him up into this state and continuing his suffering. Bill had always made him hold it for him, in his youth and even now and he’d never given in, even when the effort had nearly wrecked him, no, not nearly, it _had_ wrecked him, multiple times and the confusion of tenderness amidst the suffering was the quickest route to it. 

Feeling the demon lean against him, still fully clothed, pressed against his naked skin, made the old man practically whimper,  _practically_  because he held the noise in;  _barely_. Hearing Bill’s words, his breath hitched, his expression consumed by a palpable state of confusion.

“ _What?”_

He carefully listened to Bill, determined to understand the demon’s words, despite his muddled mind which had ditched everything in favour of reaching orgasm, despite his will.

As many times as you can. – This was no mercy, this was just a different form of punishment and Rick already felt partially undone; that however was clearly not enough for Bill, the demon intended to unravel him completely. Threats fell from the demon’s lips, sweet and poisonous, detailing his intention with sadistic satisfaction. Feeling the other toy start to seek entrance, Rick turned back to look at Bill, the effort on his face now obvious but somehow still seeking reassurance. As Bill spoke again and started to push the other object inside him it was all the permission he needed to finally let go. Without even touching himself, something seemed to snap, his cock rising up and down as it flooded the sheets with his seed over and over again, thick and copious in painful pumps. With each fresh twitch the old man groaned hoarsely as if he was emptying his very soul out over Bill’s bed then collapsed down into it with a wet slap, completely unable to move as if he’d blown his brains out too from resisting the sensation for too long. His chest heaving, he attempted to rise up onto his arms and legs but it was no use, he’d short circuited and needed a moment to right himself. Bill however didn’t seem to be giving him that moment and the over-stimulation after climaxing was making him feel crazy.  _“Stop I…fuck…just…”_  He attempted to catch his breath and formulate an actual fucking sentence.  _“Just gimme a moment…Christ Bill!”_

=====================================

The sounds of Rick’s orgasm brought a filthy grin to the demon’s face, nose pressed to the nape of his lover’s neck as he pushed his body down further,  _deeper_  against the man beneath him. He wanted to feel every  **shudder** , every  **shake** , every ** _slight quiver_**  of muscle, because the mere sensation of his boyfriend’s trembling spasms was  _encouragement_ , something which fueled Bill to continue his relentless assault of pleasure upon the other until Rick simply could not stop shaking. A dark little chuckle escaped the demon’s lips as he sank the second vibrator all the way inside to the hilt, giving its base a teasing little tap with one finger before the toy began to pump in and out of Rick’s red raw entrance all on its own— One toy slowly thrusting into him, the other’s blunt head positioned directly against his prostate. Hands -free had always been one of his favorite methods of foreplay, and his power certainly helped.

Tattooed fingers curled around Rick’s jaw, tilting his head back and commanding him to keep eye contact. Bill wanted to see each sordid expression, each  _pleading_  look in those wide hazel hues as his partner’s orgasms became too dry and too painful to bear. “ _Mmmm…_ But I thought you  _wanted_  to cum for me Ricky, that’s what you always **beg me for.”**  The timbre of his voice was not playful, no. It was entirely sadistic, a voice that spoke of giving the other a gift but knowing full well it was a curse, a _penalty_. “No breaks today my love, you get to cum however much you want.  _However much you can_.”

Bill’s free hand reached under Rick’s waist, sliding between his exposed, glistening skin and the sweat-dampened sheets to wipe some of the thick, opaque seed onto his fingers. He waved his cum-coated digits in front of the other with a little smirk, planting a quick tender kiss on his lover’s forehead that prompted the pulsing of both latex toys to  _accelerate_. His bright yellow gaze was firmly fixed upon the other and his tone was  _dripping_  with deliberate provocation as he spoke again. “Although… If it really does become too much, you can always beg  ** _daddy_**  to stop.” If there had been no prior indication of the type of game Cipher was playing, the sneer spreading across his features was the only clue needed. “And that’s  _the only_  name I’ll answer to.”

Gently,  _gradually,_ he coaxed Rick’s lips apart and slipped two wet fingers into his mouth. “ _That’s it, taste yourself… **Good boy.**_ ”

=========================================

With eyes clenched tightly shut, he could hear nothing but the sounds of his own ragged breaths, feel nothing but the constant shiver in his muscles and the warm weight of Bill pressed against his back, pushing him hard into the mattress; quiet, listening,  _watching_. Hearing Bill’s dark little laugh the old man groaned; the demon was clearly enjoying his over-stimulated state and while Rick wanted to burrow under the covers and hide from sight, the demon seemed determined to observe every aspect of him as deeply as possible. The examination left Rick feeling vulnerable and exposed, both objects inside him were starting to feel utterly invading, unwanted, moving harder now, rendering him both numb and sensitive all at once; a sensation that made no sense to him at all. A sensation that forced his muscles to tense in reaction to the intrusion, which was already beginning to consume his mind and was causing the raw head of his cock to sting as it naturally rubbed against the wet sheets. In a state like this, the contradictory nature of his own emotions made the whole thing all the more intense and confusing. Waves of anger, objection and shame bombarded him relentlessly, flushing his skin and beckoning him to withdraw inside himself, but each new wave was so tightly wrapped in his own arousal and hidden desperate need for abuse that there was absolutely no inclination of will to tell Bill to stop and of course worse than that, the demon  _knew_  it.

Feeling Bill’s fingers smooth around his jaw bone, he took in a sharp breath as his head was tilted backwards, forcing him to maintain eye-contact, most probably because it was the one thing he had the most difficulty maintaining when giving up control. As he finally set his sights on the bright of Bill’s eyes, narrowed and sly, sadistic and aroused, an involuntary shudder cut up his spine causing him to shake and grimace at the obvious nature of his reaction. They had reached the point now where he was becoming completely incapable of hiding anything and the feeling was as unsettling as it was freeing. The teasing, taunting timbre of the demon’s voice seemed to resonate in his head as much as it did the room, feeling overwhelmingly intimate, as if only he could hear it.

Although… If it really does become too much, you can always beg  ** _daddy_**  to stop.

The statement was met with a small grin that curved at the corners of the old man’s scarred lips, until Bill continued and his hazed mind realised the demon was entirely serious. Mercy would only be delivered if he debased himself explicitly,  _verbally_ , the form of debasement he struggled with the most, because it was something that couldn’t be taken, he had to  _give_  it.

As the demon stretched his glistening fingers forward with an unashamedly smug grin, a natural surge of resistance swelled up inside the old man, fuelled by his predicament and the demon’s enjoyment of it. It was a hard thing to control, a strange spike of adrenaline that encouraged him to fight back and was met with opposition from some part of him buried much deeper, the part of him that found the treatment fulfilling in a way he could never bring himself to admit.

**…Good Boy.**

The words seemed to bypass his thought processes, prompting him to open his mouth in a show of obedience which simultaneously disgusted and aroused him as he lapped his own thickly spluttered seed from the demon’s hand as instructed, somehow still unable to look Bill in the eye without being forced to.

=====================================

Tattooed fingers glided along the warm wet swath of Rick’s tongue, leaving a long stripe of thick white seed in their wake. The flickering little licks caused Cipher’s lewd grin to stretch even wider, a pleased hum rumbling deep in his chest as he watched the other lap at  _every last drop_  of his own release, until the demon’s fingers were clean of cum but soaked in spit. He ventured farther back in his lover’s mouth, running the callused pads of his fingertips along the edges of his molars. “ _Mmmm_ … You’re so  _beautiful_  like this.”

He had always admired this man for his power, the way he could dominate an entire room and force any other human,  _any other creature_  onto their knees as they begged for his leniency,  **implored**  for the mercy which Rick rarely gave. His apprentice had grown into a position of well-earned infamy— he was a master of the multiverse, taking what he wanted for his own and giving nothing back, feared by mortals and immortals alike, _just as Cipher taught him to be_. And despite this all, despite the demon knowing full well that he was looked up to as the ‘stronger’ of their dynamic, he would never consider Rick anything less than an equal,  **a god among men**. In Bill’s eyes, they ruled together. A joint throne.  _A shared crown_. Even when the other was tied down and gazing up at him with pleading eyes, he had always thought of Rick’s submission as a cherished gift, and  _he always would._

His fingers withdrew from his partner’s mouth, brushing a warm thumb across Rick’s lips as he dismounted him, gradually depriving the other of his touch,  _his familiar weight._ There was a relative silence, nothing but the sound of the continually buzzing and thrusting vibrators, of Bill’s polished shoes clicking against the bedroom’s wooden floorboards, of the hushed noises escaping the mouth of the man tied to the mattress. Cipher made his way around the bed, stopping directly in front of his lover and towering over him, fully clothed. A sadistic tension thickened in the space between them as he simply  _watched_  Rick struggle from overstimulation, grinding down into the sheets and coating his dick with his own spilled seed.

Another low chuckle, another teasing wink as the two digits slipped back into Rick’s mouth and pressed down on his tongue, applying just enough pressure to drop his jaw and pry his mouth open wide. Bill pulled on the front zipper of his trousers with his free hand, allowing his own buoyant erection to spring free and slap against Rick’s blushing cheek. He gripped the thick base, giving his length a few tugs and sliding the tip across his boyfriend’s lips, coating them in his own translucent precum. “No biting,” he warned with a most gentle and  _mocking_ smile. “Unless you want a third toy up that peachy ass.”

The demon stepped forward, pushing the blunt head of his cock past Rick’s parted lips and pulling away his fingers. A low moan erupted from the god as he sank further into the tight, wet confines of his partner’s throat, biting back a dirty smile and watching the man take him nearly  _effortlessly. “Good boy,”_  he whispered. “ _That’s a **good boy.**_ ” It was arguably his favorite little moniker for the other, degrading him yet praising him in this position, coaxing his submission, his  _obedience_  for Bill out into the light.

One tattooed hand wrapped around Rick’s neck, caressing the ridges and protrusions of the god’s cock deep within his throat as Bill pressed his face into his lower belly. The other hand, warm and firm, curled around the back of the man’s head, holding him steady as the demon began to thrust— reverent at first,  _soft_  even… And then faster,  _harder_ , escalating into what could only be described as a  **face fuck.**

========================================

With his eyes fixed on Bill’s own, completely aware of how powerless the demon had rendered him, he kept his mouth opened wide as the demon slipped his slick fingers into his throat to trace the smooth edges of his teeth as if inspecting an animal. Bill’s praise was met with an annoyed flutter of his eyebrow that he simply could not suppress but internally he lapped it up just as eagerly as the palm full of his own warm seed the demon had offered him only a few seconds earlier. Bill knew explicitly how much he struggled in moments like these, how much he had been struggling since the start of it…to crave subjugation at Bill’s hands and yet at the same time feel shame for having such a craving. To need to hear words that both praised and humiliated him all at once, those words always prompting a strange dichotomy of emotions that only served to heighten his arousal through adoration for the demon and hatred for himself. To allow himself to be utterly within someone else’s control, to be submissive without it being beaten out of him was the hardest thing for him to give and right now it was all he had left to give and the demon clearly  _wanted_  it,  **all of it.**

Feeling Bill withdraw, Rick held back a moan as the heat and weight of the demon faded and were instantly missed. The feeling of violation continued as the toys the demon had slipped inside him continued to buzz and knock against each other causing his entire body to remain tense, shaking and over-stimulated. Despite his recent climax the repeated grazing of his prostate had caused him to harden once again, but it was not a comfortable erection and already felt raw and sore, only gaining a small amount of relief grinding against the wet sheets as his body squirmed, moving out-with his control in response to the continuing double-penetration.

The silence between them was so thick now it was deafening and in it Rick could hear the shifting of the sheets and his own small grunts and groans, the ones he simply couldn’t suppress, suddenly sounding so loud now they immediately caused the skin across his cheeks, neck and chest to brightly blush. Again Bill’s tattooed fingers were finding their way into his mouth, and much to his visible dismay, a thin trail of spit fell from his bottom lip, dripping along his scar and down the back of Bill’s palm, prompted by a desperate arousal that was quickly making an absolute mess of him. As Bill lowered his fly, he watched in silence, determined not to complain or fight it, knowing it would only lead to the further stretching of his asshole, something which was definitely not needed. When Bill’s length brushed against his cheek, he leaned in to nuzzle against it, enjoying the thick heat of it as it finally came in contact with his skin, albeit very briefly. As the demon smoothed the sticky translucence from his cock around his lips, Rick licked up the fluid like it was the most precious nectar known to man, eager to communicate his submission without the need to voice it, something he found particularly difficult; to voice it meant fully admitting it to himself.

Within seconds the demon had moved forward, the head of his cock briefly resting on Rick’s lips for a moment before entering his throat with utter authority, as if he owned that tight sleeve of muscle, as if this was its  _only_  true function. Evil Rick sensed what was coming, this wasn’t his first rodeo and any time the demon slipped his cock down his throat like this it was likely he would still be feeling it for days afterwards. Relaxing his muscles and flattening his tongue, he tried to fight his gag reflex knowing exactly the point the demon wanted to reach; his  _furthest_  point. Taking a deep breath around the solid girth in his throat, he blushed again as the felt a glob of spit slip down his lip to spill onto the sheets below.

_‘ That’s a **good boy.** ‘_

Hearing the fresh burst of demeaning praise he nearly choked against Bill’s member which suddenly felt far more invading, but managed to suppress the urge and instead worked to move the head to rest against a less sensitive area of the soft flesh at the back of his throat. Desperately he tried to take in some breaths through his nose which was now nuzzled against the demon’s warm belly, pressed painfully flat against it. The hand gripping at his throat and the other holding the nape of his neck combined to feel like a clamp and in response he relaxed, allowing himself to be held in the position, already knowing what was coming. As he caught the sight of a familiar sadistic twitch in the demon’s grin, he quickly took a deep breath, knowing it was the only proper one he would be able to gain. True to form the thrusting began, deceivingly gentle at first, deep and sensual but quickly the demon gathered speed, so quickly in fact that Rick struggled to adjust when already failing to deal with the white hot heat of his own already once spent dick and the feeling of already being so used-up and full and  _fucked_.

As the escalation continued and showed no sign of halting, Evil Rick finally broke and gagged hard and loud against the demon’s girth, his co-ordination almost instantly gone, his mouth rendered a wet wide hole which threatened to coat the demon’s length in a sloppy stinging pool of bile at any minute. Again that noise, again his mortification at the very notion of it, the ‘ _pucking_ ’ sounds of his throat now drowning out any other noise until his own inability to cope with the prolonged assault on his throat consumed his senses, _taunting_ him. Desperately he tried to gasp as spit bubbled up to block his nose but it was no use and only served to cause a thick splash of his own frothing saliva to drip down his chin and soak his chest. Finally he opened blood-shot eyes to look up at the other with the pleading look he imagined Bill had intended to coax from him all this time; the one that told the demon he would do absolutely _anything_  he asked of him in that moment, willingly, obediently,  _gratefully_ , if he simply allowed him to breathe.

=======================================

A guttural groan escaped the demon’s throat as his head rolled back, losing himself in the sensation of Rick choking on his girth. Warm fingers pressed deeper into the taut skin of his lover’s neck, feeling the bulge of his erection invade the tight wet confines of Rick’s throat. He continued to thrust into the other’s mouth, revelling in the little gags and ragged gasps, saliva pooling around his cock and dripping from his boyfriends scarred lips onto the black silk sheets. Cipher could hear him struggling,  _wanted_ him to struggle because he knew that the man tethered to his bed frame was ultimately enjoying this sloppy, intrusive form of asphyxiation. 

The painted fist in his lover’s unruly hair clenched tighter, holding his head perfectly still as the demon pumped his hips with reckless abandon, the muscles of Rick’s throat treated as little more than a sheath for Bill’s length, their sole purpose to  _serve him._ Burning, golden eyes bathed the other in a warm glow,  _a spotlight,_  as he finally found the will to look up and stare back at Cipher, his voice reduced to nothing more than gurgled gasps and whimpered warnings.  **There it was.** That exact face the god had been seeking to coax from the depths of his boyfriend’s conscience— shameful, pleading, his expression conveying all that he could not manage to speak. A few more powerful thrusts, a few more strings of spit forced from Rick’s mouth, and he was satisfied. Bill’s motions came to a halt, his onslaught of violent affections gradually subsiding as he sank his cock in to the hilt. He pushed against the back of his lover’s head, pressing his nose into the warmth of his belly for a few long moments, and finally,  _mercifully,_ slipped his dick out of Rick’s throat.

“ _Mmmmm…”_ The demon crouched in front of the other, watching as he spluttered and coughed, gasping for air as drool dribbled down his chin.  _Fuck,_ he loved it when he looked like this, utterly at the demon’s disposal, obedient, willing to do  _anything_  and  _everything_  for his god so long as he was allowed something as simple as his breath. “Look at you, so good at begging you can even do it without words.” He pinched Rick’s chin, a soft and silent command that he was not to break eye contact. He focused on his own golden gaze reflected in the other’s imploring, bloodshot hazel eyes, admiring their stark exhaustion— one glance told Cipher that his lover had been fucked into a state. A prolonged silence settled in the cabin bedroom, nothing heard but the buzzing of the vibrators, the weak little half-moans falling from Rick’s lips, the dark chuckle rumbling in the depths of Bill’s chest.

“You know the rules,” he cooed, a taunting grin curling on his lips. “You want something, you ask for it nicely. You say ‘ _Stop,_   _Daddy’,_ or ‘ _Please, Daddy’…_ You want Daddy to stop fucking your mouth, hm? Want him to replace those toys with his cock?  _Yeah, I know you do.”_ There was a light chuckle, a gentle brush of his lips against the tip of Rick’s nose, before he pulled back to glance over his partner’s sweat-slicked, blushing form.  “My good boy gets whatever he wants, so long as he asks  _politely.”_  

=======================================

As the demon gave one final, brutal thrust, burying himself up to the hilt, Rick struggled for air, his nose pressed hard against the demon’s warm stomach, the hair tickling his nostrils as the tip of his nose buckled against Bill’s belly making it difficult to take in any kind of breath; Bill’s girth so considerable that it was now impossible to breathe around it at all. Feeling lightheaded, he coughed against the intrusion, his gaze growing a little glassy as he tried to spit to free some space to suck in some much needed oxygen. As his head started to lull and roll, a clear indication that he might soon pass out, Bill finally released him, much to his visible relief. Instantly he spat all over the floor, but in his bound state he was not able to break the thick white ropes of saliva hanging from his chin that continued to taunt him as they dripped down to the floor at a cruelly slow place.

Attempting to ignore them, he desperately panted and tried to swallow, the motion instantly causing an aching pain at the back of his throat which combined with the stinging of his swollen beaten lips to force an exhausted gasp from him. Both sensations however did nothing to distract from the continuing penetration of the toys Bill had inserted inside him, which had now mercifully slipped slightly to give his prostrate a brief break. Just as he realised it, one of the vibrating lengths knocked against the other, immediately causing his entire body to jolt as one eased back into the position which was causing his entire body to shudder. The shock caused him to clench his eyes shut for a moment as he attempted to cope, desperate not to give in, desperate not to beg for them to be taken out, desperate to be a ‘good boy;’  _Christ,_ he was so disgusted with himself.

Hearing the demon’s taunt and sensing Cipher searching for his attention, he glanced up at him. Feeling the demon’s fingers nip at his flesh, he continued to look up at him, despite the strain in his neck, not daring to break eye contact for even a second. As Bill spoke, the old man’s brow became more and more furrowed as a grave grimace slowly stained his features _. Daddy_ …it was always  _this_ , for years, fucking years;  _this_  and at this point, after hours of edging, after spilling his seed all over the bed, being restrained and face fucked until the point of nearly passing out, he felt closer to it than he had ever come. Bill knew he could take a sustained beating,  _fuck_  most of the time he  _wanted_  it, wanted to be thrown like a God Damn toy, needed to be knocked about until he blacked out. This however, this sustained humiliation was entirely different and it was breaking down his barriers much more quickly.

The offer of replacing the hard, latex toys with Bill’s cock caused a look to blossom across his features, one that spread completely against his will - a pleading look that told the demon that was exactly what he wanted, because he was close and he wanted Bill to drive his orgasm out of him himself, not simply watch its cascade and then continue.

 _“Fuck!”_  The word was shouted so loud it echoed around him, a stark, angered omission of potential surrender that was spat with a special kind of loathing reserved only for himself. Fuck, he was never  _ever, EVER_  going to hear the end of this if those words came out of his mouth. Still, part of him didn’t care, a large part in fact; the demon had rendered him down into a writhing ball of swirling sensation, over-stimulated, sore and desperate and now his need was finally outstripping his sense of dignity.

Swallowing hard, as if he needed to lubricate the passageway to allow the words birth without protest or obstruction, he took a deep breath trying to decide whether to look at Bill or look away. Fuck it - he allowed his intense gaze to sharpen, to claim the demon’s attention and hold it hostage, to tease Bill with the slow opening of his lips and clearing of his throat.

“ _Fuck me, please, **fuck me Daddy.** ”_

====================================

They were nose to nose in that moment, the demon having closed in and their lips just barely brushing together. Bill was still expecting the usual defiance— whispered  _fuck yous_  and spit aimed at his face, behavior that was not symptomatic of his boyfriend’s disobedience, but rather his denial of his own fantasies. Bill was completely prepared to deal out more punishment as needed, convinced that tonight was the night they could make a breakthrough, _tonight_ was the night Rick would finally let loose. When the man tethered to the bed cleared his throat, Cipher’s fingers pressed into his jaw, gripping him tightly and holding his dark gaze steady. He  _wanted_  Rick to look at him, but much to his surprise, his partner made no attempt to shy away from the demon’s amber stare.

_‘ Fuck me, please, **fuck me Daddy.** ‘_

A grin bloomed slowly on Cipher’s lips, unable to divert his gaze from the other’s beautiful hazel hues drunken with lust. The words dripped from Rick’s mouth like honey,  _sweet music_  to the demon’s ears as if beckoning him to connect their lips at last. Bill pressed forward with vigor, catching his lover in a passionate kiss, tongue against tongue and teeth against teeth. The toys assaulting Rick’s ass slowed to a halt, gradually pulled away by some invisible force as the ropes that once bound him to the bed slowly came undone and receded into the shadows. Then and only then, once the vibrators lay still on the floor and the restraints disappeared, did the demon pull away from the kiss. The ferocity and hardness in his eyes had vanished, replaced now by a look of utter reverence as he leaned forward once more, gently pressing his lips against his lover’s sweat-slicked forehead.

“ _That’s my good boy,_ ” he whispered. “ _You’re doing so good for me. I’m so proud of you.”_

Slowly, Bill rose back onto his feet, walking around the edge of the bed frame for the last time and crawling onto the mattress behind his boyfriend. A warm hand pushed into the dip of Rick’s lower back, smoothing up along his spine until at last reaching the nape of his neck, wrapping tattooed fingers around the base of his skull and tenderly pushing his face into the mattress. The demon took a moment to enjoy the view beneath him— Rick pressing back against his exposed length, rutting into his own mess on the sheets under his belly, little gasps of need huffed from his mouth, and all Bill could do was  _smile_. He reached for the small bottle on the nightstand, pouring a generous amount of lube over his cock and coating it with his free hand, before sinking with ease into the warm sheath Rick’s used entrance, gravelly voice rumbling deep in his chest.

**_“Does Daddy’s cock feel good?”_ **

=======================================

When the assault at his rear finally ceased and the restraints slipped from his red raw wrists and ankles, Rick huffed out a desperate breath as he was finally able to get enough distance between himself and the sheets to rut against them, that much needed friction causing a low groan to escape him, just as Bill claimed his mouth in a rough, domineering kiss. Rick returned it fiercely, leaning up into it, continuing to roll his hips, despite his aching muscles which had been tensed for so long they now shuddered every time he tried to move.

Hearing Bill’s praise, he closed his eyes, concentrating on pushing down any thoughts of self-revulsion at his continuing submission and instead focusing fully on enjoying the moment. Over the last few hours the demon had slowly stripped down his defences, weakened his body and his resolve and he had barely touched him with his own hands. It was no small feat and Rick couldn’t help but be utterly infatuated with the demon’s ability to break him down like this.

With his eyes closed, face resting on the sweat stained sheets, he rolled his hips, grazing his erection across the already sticky mattress as he listened to Bill stalk around him; his breath hitching as his boyfriend finally crawled onto the bed. Immediately he raised his hands, knitting his fingers behind his head, an invitation to both hold him down and enjoy the sight of him flexing. The first orgasm had been ripped from him while the second had come and gone in waves and was now demanding release. Already he felt assured that the minute Bill entered him it would announce its presence all over the bed, but it hardly mattered, he already knew the demon would expect another after it, to make good on his earlier threats.

As a wet swathe of lubrication was applied to his entrance, he huffed out an over-stimulated breath, shamelessly backing up towards Bill with obvious need. When Bill finally entered him, it was easier than ever before; Bill’s length and girth were always a shock to his system, but this time instead of feeling impaled, it felt like the demon had merely filled a gaping hungry gap that ached for that natural fit and real heat. Hearing the question he buried his face in the bed sheets, gasping against them, unable to stop himself from baring back on every thrust.

 _“Yes…”_  The word was gasped with a shudder and as soon as he said it he knew the demon expected  _more_. His eyes closed in concentration as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay, but he’d been on the edge of it for so long now that he knew there was no stopping it.

 _“Yes Da…ahhh…fuck_ …” He was unable to finish the statement and instead his forehead hit the mattress, mouth agape, panting desperately as another orgasm was fucked out of him despite the fact Bill had barely started. It was nothing like this first and felt white hot as it left him, painting the sheets below him in much more viscid silvery wet ropes as he rolled his hips to move Bill deeper into him then pushed forward to rub himself against the bed, coaxing out the last few drops, involuntarily clenching around Bill’s shaft so hard that it fucking hurt.

Only one word was audible between his desperate pants and hoarse groans….  _“More.”_

====================================

The hand around the other’s neck slowly slipped into the unruly tufts of his hair, clenching a tight fist in his boyfriend’s blue-grey locks and pressing his face even  _further_  into the sheets. Rick’s obedience often came in fleeting moments, whispered affirmations sprinkled with obvious glares and little snarls of defiance. But tonight there was nothing of the sort. Tonight the demon had the pleasure of experiencing his partner coming completely undone, ripping apart at the seams and succumbing to the assault of sensations inflicted upon him. Bill’s lips curled into a filthy grin, listening to the sweet symphony of his moans and gasps— Decrees of  _yes,_ pleads for  _more,_ all while Cipher remained perfectly still for a few long moments, admiring the way Rick fucked himself on his length.

As soon as the shudders and shakes from his lover’s second climax subsided at last, the demon nearly collapsed upon him with a breathy laugh, bearing his body weight down onto the man beneath him, his large form consuming Rick. Strong, painted arms wrapped gently around the scientist as Bill peppered kisses along his cheek and jaw.  _This_  was what always managed to tear his partner’s resolve to pieces, these contrasting sensations of strict punishment and tender touches. 

Cipher kept his thrusts soft and slow, rolling his hips forward to meet the other as he pressed back against him. He brushed his lips across every inch of exposed skin on Rick’s neck and face, golden eyes utterly captivated by his partner’s expressions. The clenching of muscle around his girth forced a low groan from deep within the demon’s chest, a light chuckle following its escape as he leaned to whisper in the other’s ear. “ _God, you’re so fucking tight.”_

The request for  _more_  prompted Bill to grip his boyfriend’s jaw, wrenching his head to the side and forcing him to stare directly into his suddenly stern gaze. “You want something, you be a good boy and ask politely… Now. More  _what?”_

=======================================

As the demon collapsed down on top of him, the air from the old man’s lungs was immediately expelled in response, huffed into the sheets as his pained muscles protested, his body squirming against the weight which was as pleasing as it was constricting. Feeling the warmth of Bill’s lips pledge light kisses across his face, he shuddered involuntarily, feeling completely undone, completely  _taken_. Turning his head to the side for air, his body remained flat and pressed as Bill slowly started to move inside him. The second orgasm had ravaged him, every aspect of him and while his body rocked against the other, he felt like his mind had turned to liquid and was about to spill out viscerally wet, all over the already seed-slick sheets. 

Each time he felt Bill’s mouth at his neck or throat, Rick’s entire body tensed in response, becoming rigid everywhere it met the demon’s; muscles shaking,  _clenchin_ g around Bill in anticipation of a deep, wounding bite that never came and seemed to prompt a deep chuckle and harder thrust from Cipher each time. 

The grip to his jaw, which seemed to whip his head round, prompted a natural growl from Rick which immediately ceased as he caught sight of the stern gaze on Bill’s face and realised he didn’t have the energy to stand, let alone fight. Instead his expression softened, as he realised exactly what the demon wanted and aimed to give it to him he wanted Bill to break him down further until he was beyond cognition, beyond words, he wanted to be obliterated and he was already most of the way there. 

 _“More…”_  He insisted, briefly licking his lips, bringing a renewed innocence to his tone that the demon rarely ever heard, eyes deliberately wide and manipulative as he began to back up on Bill again, rolling his hips to lewdly fuck himself on the demon’s length.  _“I want more of that big fucking monster cock, give it to me, **please** , break me, tell me I’m good Daddy, show me I’m good.” _

=======================================

 _Please._ Something about that word falling from Rick’s lips had  _always_  caused the demon to  **snap,** slivered pupils blowing out into pitch black disks, like a predator about to pounce on its prey. Cipher’s thunderous growl rumbled in the depths of his chest, mouth opening wide and sharpened teeth clasping around the nape of his lover’s neck. A warm gush of the other’s blood on his tongue caused the demon to moan, the muscles of his lower belly involuntarily quivering as the hot, burning coil in his stomach tightened. Rick was lying below him, pushing himself back onto his shaft incessantly,  _begging_  the god,  _his god,_ to break him.

And break him he most  **certainly**  would.

The cracks of Rick’s voice made him seem so innocent in that moment,  _boyish_ , a part of him often buried and hidden but one the demon  _knew_  he had the sole privilege of coaxing into the light. Rick’s dark hazel gaze stared back at him,  _wide_  and  _wild,_ so clearly  _pleading_  to be ravaged. Tattooed hands slipped over Rick’s, tangling their fingers together and keeping his partner pinned under his weight as his teeth sank even  _deeper_  into his flesh. Bill’s skin grew from warm to  _burning,_  heat ebbing from his form in heavy waves as he quickened the pace of his hips.

Releasing the other’s neck from his jaws at last, Cipher caught Rick’s lips with his own, locking him in a bloodstained kiss. The demon pistoned in and out of him, thrusting at an inhumanly rough pace, the snug constrictions of Rick’s tight muscles rhythmically  _squeezing_  his thick cock and causing Bill to audibly pant and groan. God he wanted to cum, he  _needed_ to cum— that insatiable urge to paint his boyfriend’s insides white hot with his release was unbearable, a craving to mark him inside just as he had outside. No, fuck,  _not yet._ Yellow eyes squeezed shut, his thrusts briefly paused before resuming with newfound vigor. Heavy balls slapping against balls, thighs slapping against ass, and all the meanwhile the demon devoured his partner’s mouth with famished kisses.

“You’re such a goody boy,  _you’re **my** good boy. _Daddy loves his good boy  _so much._ ” Grinning against Rick’s ear, he growled something much similar to a  _command_  than a question. “ _Are you gonna blow your load again for Daddy? Hmmm?”_

======================================

As Bill’s sharp incisors sank into his skin, a rush of pain and a flash of endorphins assaulted Evil Rick’s already intensely sensitive senses. The sting and strain of his freshly ripped skin caused his entire body to buck up from the bed in response to the new wounds buried in his flesh, lacerations which were expanding against the smooth hard edges of the demon’s teeth with every freshly fevered thrust.

With his face buried in the sheets, he could feel Bill’s large frame, which now seemed to engulf his own, growing warmer on top of him,  _heavier_ , hotter… _burning_ hot. Rick could do nothing but turn his head to the side to breathe, breathe and take it,  _keep_  taking it; those thrusts that were so deep, hard and fast that they seemed to immerse him entirely, pausing all thought, as if drowning his mind without the need for water.

Feeling Bill’s hands envelop his own against the mattress, he shifted his grasp on the sheets to allow Bill’s fingers to fall between his own so he could grip them as the only thing providing real grounding in a moment where his body did not quite feel like it was his own. As Cipher’s teeth finally withdrew, Rick’s head rolled a little as if the Chaos God’s bite was the only thing keeping it on his shoulders right now. The kiss he returned as best he could, a little slackly, messily even; a true indication that he had not one shred of control left, not even over himself. The pace the demon had built up was truly savage, barbaric thrusts that were merciless in their hunger, taking everything from Rick, every last scrap of strength and sanity he had left.

When Bill finally spoke, it was almost muffled to Rick’s ears, as if speech and thought couldn’t exist in a space made so utterly intangible to him through raw pain, relentless pleasure and utter exhaustion. The tone of the praise however, he was able to recognise and right now it was exactly what he needed, something he could focus on to force himself to remain present, even if only for the duration of his third climax.

 _“Mmm, yes….yes Daddy.”_  He panted breathlessly, now able only to follow straightforward commands. Tensing his stomach muscles he immediately shifted up a little against Bill’s weight to rub the tender, sore, heated head of his cock against the damp sheets.  _“Ahh…fuck…”_  he huffed loudly, at a volume that was completely uncharacteristic for him, one which instantly demonstrated how intense the sensation of some much needed friction was. Rolling his hips back onto Bill, to deeply impale himself, his hand slipped from Bill’s, moving back to grip his own desperately hard length now pressed under him and fervently pump back and forth for a brief moment in the small gap he had managed to create between his hips and the bed. With his eyes pressed tightly closed and his teeth clenched, to momentarily stifle his guttural groans, he finally allowed his orgasm to break out and flow from him, pledged in a viscid cascade which drenched his knuckles and flooded the sheets below with none of the force of the previous two, yet still causing him to fiercely cry out as he involuntarily clenched around Bill’s thick length and shot the last of his watery load beneath him.

=========================================

Each time Rick pushed back against the demon’s hips, it was met with an even  _harder_  thrust. The moans and cries of his human, the rhythmic clenching of his cock prompted a deep, guttural groan to erupt from Cipher’s chest. Carnal desires overwhelmed him,  _coaxed him_  to press against his lover in a desperate attempt to bury his thick length as far as he could inside him. Forty years later, and Rick was still so unfathomably tight that it made Bill’s head spin, made his nails  _scrape_ against the sheets as he squeezed his boyfriend’s hands in his crushing grip.

“ _That’s it, that’s my good boy,”_ he growled into the skin of Rick’s neck, breathing a laugh as his eyes fell upon the goosebumps blooming in the wake of his lips. His tone gradually softened as did his motions, watching the other shake and shiver from climax as clear, thin strings of seed dripped from the head of his cock. Bill’s stomach muscles rippled and tightened from the sight alone, his orgasm not announcing itself with a roar as it so often did, but with a low, rumbling purr in his voice. He shuffled forward on his knees, fully sheathing himself within Rick’s tight heat, whispering words of praise as his release painted his lover’s insides white, rope after rope of viscous cum erupting from his throbbing cock. “ _You did so good for me. I love you so much.”_ He smiled against the other’s ear, planting a trail of gentle kisses along Rick’s jaw as the demon’s thigh muscles quivered, his balls pulsing once again, just as he thought he had pledged the last of his seed. He had drained his partner dry, and yet he somehow managed to keep himself pent-up.

The world slowed to a stop as Bill’s orgasm subsided at last, both men remaining still as they each settled into their post-climatic haze. The demon leaned forward, peppering Rick’s sweat-slick shoulders with soft kisses as the desire to ruin his lover was replaced by the need to put him back together. He withdrew himself, chuckling at the squelching noise of his length slipping out of his partner. He reached for a clean blanket lying at the other side of the bed, guiding Rick with firm, warm hand into his embrace. Wrapping the soft fabric around his boyfriend, he coaxed him to bury his face into the demon’s tattooed chest.

“You were  _amazing_  tonight.” Bill flashed him a beaming smile and kissed the top of his head, nuzzling against the soft unruly locks of Rick’s blue-grey hair and basking in his scent— the usual traces of disinfectant, Lucky Strikes and good whiskey mingled with the hum of their combined sweat and Bill’s warmth. He meant every word of his sentiment. Others in the past had ripped apart under him like paper, but this man,  _his soulmate_ had continued to serve him like steel. It was something Rick knew and took pride in, and that was perhaps the very best thing about this all. It was important to Cipher that his partner  _knew_  he was not marked because he was simply owned, but because he was a prized possession, a worthy lover and not a chew toy. 

Many beasts had come and gone in Rick’s life, attempting to reduce him to a stereotype, a  _pet_  for an otherworldly being. Bill, however, remained by his side because he  _knew_  this man was extraordinary. He was his familiar,  _his equal._ And the demon made sure to chase these other beings off quickly, knowing fully well that they were not capable of showing Rick the love and respect he deserved.

The callused pad of Cipher’s thumb gently stroked the sharp edge of the other’s jaw, lips curling into a small smile as his lover’s eyes drooped from exhaustion. “Want me to get you some food? Run us a bath?”

=======================================

Bill’s words of assurance were the exact thing Rick needed to stay present, to keep him in the moment and stave him falling from this blissfully used-up, loved, owned space into something far more black and disembodying. Concentrating on the sensation of the demon’s seed flooding him he groaned with pleasure, his face buried into the sheets until there was only the sound of their combined panting. Bill’s climax always felt like a reward, one that was almost always hard earned, making it all the more valuable to him.

As Cipher withdrew, robbing Rick of his pressure and warmth, the old man’s entire body began to ache and simultaneously shiver, his muscles now seemingly filled with lactic acid and feeling like lead weights. Feeling his boyfriend’s soft kiss, he smiled against the mattress, still unsure if he had the strength to move let alone stand. Moments like these; submissive moments where he could truly give it all, freely and without any sense of shame, were rare and treasured. It took everything for him to push past his own self-erected barriers and more importantly, that was something he knew Bill recognised, recognised and  _praised_  him for.

Staring up at Bill as the demon’s caressed his jaw, he smiled sleepily, still somewhat captured in the haze that had descended over him after a marathon of orgasms.  _“A bath…”_  He responded quietly, clearly exhausted but equally content. Reaching for Bill’s hand, he stroked the demon’s tattoos, following the lines with his fingertips as he tried to form even the most basic of words. In truth he hadn’t realised how badly he needed this, this  _release_ , one which stripped him back and left him feeling lighter, left him a little easier in his own skin. These moments were cathartic for him,  _necessary_  even and after all these years he felt truly blessed to have them back.

_“Than-thank you Bill, I love you.”_

**END**


End file.
